Something I Can Never Have
by LiaAJ
Summary: Even though we can turn mice into teacups and fly on a broomstick, our world still has boundaries that seperate love and hate, good and evil, Muggle and wizard. These lines, though blurred, are definite and control us as if we were marrionettes.
1. Reminiscence

**Something I Can Never Have**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. Elena and other characters not from the books belong to me unless stated otherwise. **

**Enjoy :)**

I still remember the first time I met Draco Malfoy. Its one of those memories where you can't quite distinguish if its good or bad; Bittersweet, I guess you could say.

That night, one of my family's maids had pulled my hair into perfect pigtails and dressed me in a long, flowing black dress my father had bought me in London. My seven-year-old self had stared at herself in the mirror in awe, wondering why my parents had made me look so different for the evening. I felt like a princess, polished and pretty, ready to go to some wonderful ball like in the picture books my sister read to me. Of course, looking back I can tell that I didn't look like I jumped straight out of a fairy tale at all. I just looked like a little girl, dressed up by her parents and told to behave. Usually, my parents didn't quite care to dress me up and show me off, so I guessed that these guests were important. Perhaps even royalty, stopping by to grace us with their presence.

And regal they were, or so it seemed, when the Malfoy family stepped over the threshold of the Dillingham mansion clad in matching emerald cloaks with shining silver buttons and boots that shined as if they were coated in a layer of glass. My father and mother stood still, their eyes fixated on Lucius and Narcissa's stern faces.

"Jack... Daniella," Lucius nodded, addressing my parents. He looked behind them, scanning the dining room as if he were looking for some kind of surprise gift hiding among the furniture. I hid behind my father's leg, watching the strange couple and their son and hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Uncle Malfoy!" My sister, Acacia, gasped from the top of the staircase as if we hadn't been expecting them. She ran down the ebony stairs and into the open arms of the tall, blonde man. He smiled a strange smile, full of a fatherly pride that puzzled me, considering that he'd only met Acacia once or twice before.

"Acacia, congratulations!" he grinned, "Narcissa and I simply knew you would make it into Slytherin," Frankly, at the time I had no bloody clue what that meant. All I knew was that Acacia being a Slytherin was apparently a big deal, and, since she had gotten back from school, various families had been visiting us and sending her gifts to congratulate her. I didn't know what a Slytherin was, but I wanted to be one. Acacia got some really, really good gifts and I was blatantly jealous.

Lucius released Acacia and brushed off his cloak, his smile fading back to the grave expression he usually carried. "Now, to more serious matters, I believe we must discuss the -err- _documents_," He gave my father a look that assured everyone that there was more to be discussed than mere paperwork. With that, Acacia and my mother led Narcissa into the living room to start showing her around our house. Draco and I remained, clinging to our respective fathers' cloaks, glancing at each other and then back to the grown ups, trying to figure out what to do.

"Elena...why don't you and Draco go play outside," My father suggested. He pulled me out in front of him and I was forced to really look Draco in the eyes for the first time. His eyes were cold and light grey, very much like his fathers. I still thought they were very pretty, though. He looked up to Lucious, who nodded and pushed Draco out from behind him. I took a deep breath and led Draco to the back yard, where I kept some of my toys.

A sliver of the sun rested on the horizon, casting an orange glow over the countryside. Directly above, the sky was already a deep blue flecked with crystalline stars. I stared up at the sky for a moment before remembering our purpose, and turned my attention to the toys piled in the corner of the yard. A shiny bicycle, a scooter, a miniature jungle gym I was too big to use anymore...and a small rubber ball. I picked it up and tossed it around between my hands awkwardly. Draco stood few feet in front of me, arms crossed, staring intently at the ball.

"You want to play?"

"Play _what" _

"You know, catch,"

Draco sighed, "How come you want to play a _muggle_ game like that?"

"My dad hasn't taught me quidditch yet. He never has the time," I shrugged, "What does it matter if its warlock or muggle anyway?"

"Don't you get it, Elena? The line between muggle and warlock...it makes all the difference in this world,"

I couldn't quite comprehend what he said at the time, but I sure as hell could remember those words. That night... meeting Draco Malfoy for the first time, was one of my most vivid memories. Parts of it fade, but what he said, the simple concept that became more and more complicated as I grew older, stayed clear as ever. The definition between muggle and warlock, between Slytherin and Gryfindor, between people like me and people like Acacia... A Separation, so strong, yet malleable into whatever one wants it to be... A separation that makes all the difference in the world.


	2. Your World, My World

Another experience I remembered quite well was my first day at Hogwarts, as well as the days leading up to it. My father took Acacia and I shopping in the city for my uniform, as well as some clothes for the weekends. They were all very nice: expensive looking, and of a quite sophisticated design. I had suggested just getting plain black robes since I had no knowledge of my house yet, but he insisted upon getting me a set of Slytherin robes, as well as a set of Ravelclaw ones. He also got scarves, gloves, socks, and sweaters embellished with symbols of the houses he favored me to be in.

I was nervous about the sorting, of course, but I had been quite sure I would be either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. As far back as the first Dillingham to attend Hogwarts, our family had always been in one of the two houses. Both of my parents had been Ravenclaws, and Acacia was a Slytherin, putting a lot of pressure on me to be one as well. With that pressure, however, also came some kind of assurance. I mean, if my whole bloodline had been made up of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, I would have to be one too, right?

That day in London, for the first time in my life, I noticed how incredibly intimidating my father was to other people. His bright, unnaturally green eyes, narrow with speculation, made the salespeople cringe and scurry around nervously, following his every command. He wore his hair in a tight, inky black ponytail, tied away from his harshly featured face and five-o-clock shadow. Instead of the cloak he usually wore, he had put on a black trench coat so he wouldn't look too outlandish in the muggle city. He himself didn't look different, but among the salespeople and other shoppers, he looked menacing and out of place.

Acacia, though not quite as intimidating as my father, gave off the same air of superiority. She looked a lot like him, really, with her black ringlet curls, bright green eyes, and a black coat that looked like a more feminine version of my fathers. I remember wincing as she stepped on the hand of a salesperson while the small blonde woman was trying to help Acacia try on a pair of boots. However, instead of quickly apologizing, Acacia grinned, her small mouth twisting in a sadistic smirk, as the _salesperson_ apologized instead for being in the way.

Wondering if I appeared like the rest of my family to all these people, I turned, far too quickly, to look in the mirror behind me, nearly colliding head-first with an employee carrying three boxes of shoes. She looked horror stricken, dropping the shoe boxes and pleadingly apologizing.

"Its okay, really, that was my fault," I said, trying to calm the poor woman down, but she just gave me a nervous smile before saying sorry again and darting away with the shoe boxes.

When I arrived home, I tried on the new uniforms. The mirror on my wall reflected the image of perfectly normal Slytherin girl, ready to take on anything. This girl, her dark auburn hair tied back with bangs hanging just above her emerald colored eyes, was someone her parents could be proud of. This girl was be the kind that even Acacia wouldn't be ashamed to hang around with. Which is exactly why, when my mother wandered into my bedroom and saw that girl, she decided it was a great time to pose for a family picture to put on the Christmas cards.

We all stood in the front yard of our estate, the mansion posing as the backdrop, as one of the butlers fussed with the camera. My parents wore forced smiles and black cloaks behind Acacia and I. My sister, also dressed in her uniform, grinned and put her arm around me.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm proud of you, little sis. I really am," With that, the butler finally pressed the button on the camera, the flash nearly blinding me.

Later, my mother gave me a copy of the picture to take with me to Hogwarts, so that I could show people my family. I always found myself looking at it proudly; Me, finally in the uniform of a Slytherin, ready to go to Hogwarts, my family proud of me for once in my life.

Fresh rain fell softly outside King's Cross station as I exchanged goodbyes with my parents. For the first time, I walked through the wall at platform 9 ¾ with Acacia and onto the train. I bought two cups of hot chocolate and two chocolate frogs - One for myself and one for Draco – from the sweets cart as it passed by.

Over the years since our first meeting, we had become fairly good friends. Sometimes he got frustrated because I didn't quite get things, but I started learning to accept what he told me and not ask questions. Previously, I had been insecure about only having one friend at Hogwarts, but looking around the train car I could see that many first years didn't even have one person to talk to.

"Draco!" I shouted when I saw my blonde-haired friend standing in the aisle way, eyes darting every which way nervously.

"Elena! I'm glad to see you. I was starting to think you missed the train,"

"Well, I'm here! Let's go find some place to sit," Draco nodded and we found an empty compartment in the back of the train. We stared out the window, where the sun was setting over a grassy field.

"Draco, aren't you excited? We're going to Hogwarts, finally!"

He sighed, "This is serious, though. I mean, what if we don't make it into Slytherin? Sure, your parents would be okay if you were a Ravenclaw, but mine... they would be so disappointed if I weren't a Slytherin,"

"Don't worry about it! You're the most Slytherin-y person I know," I exclaimed, even though, to tell the truth, I didn't know what a Slytherin was supposed to act like. I wondered if they all acted like my sister, but then decided it couldn't be. If all Slytherins were like Acacia, people would _hate _Slytherins.

"I don't know," Draco was clearly worried, so I went on trying to cheer him up.

"But, think about it, when we're Slytherins and in Hogwarts and everything, we can do _whatever we want! _I mean, we can ,like, stay up in the common room all night and and our parents can't do anything about it!"

"I guess that would be fun," He smiled. I remember thinking that my days at Hogwarts would be great, absolutely everything I imagined them to be.

"Dillingham, Elena"

As they announced my name, I felt a shock jump up my spine and adrenaline twisting my vocal cords. Draco must have seen how nervous I was, because he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, smiled, and said, "Relax, you're going to do fine. I'll see you at the Slytherin table,"

I dizzily stood from my seat and took wobbly, rushed footsteps until I reached the oak stool at the front of the dining hall and looked the sorting hat straight in the eyes - or, rather,stitches. Once the hat was set upon my head, I felt quite strange. The sorting hat squirming and messing up my hair seemed like a catalyst, like the few words you read in the middle of a book that, nearly instantaneously, change everything.

"Gryffindor!"

As one of the five tables in the dining hall erupted in cheers, I could feel my heart sinking in my chest as Draco stared in worry and dismay. He was probably worried, as I was, that since we were so alike, he would be in Gryffindor as well. At least, that was what I thought he was thinking before he himself put the sorting hat upon his head. Before a half second had passed, it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

He smiled in relief and pride, making his way to the Slytherin table. I stared, hoping he would look my way and notice me, but as soon as he did, I wished he hadn't. He gave me that same smug, superior, condescending smirk I'd seen so many times on Lucious, Narcissa, Acacia, and my own father and mother. I guessed that attitude was a part of their world. Their world, which I'd just been officially cut out of.


	3. Malice

THE HOLIDAYS

The streets of London, covered in new fallen snow, were crowded with Christmas shoppers briskly walking from shop to shop. Through this sea of people, my family walked about twenty feet behind me. I paced my footsteps quicker, the small velvet sack of coins my father had given me to purchase my uniform gently knocking against my leg through my cloak. I wanted the chore of buying my uniform done as soon as possible so I could go back home and enjoy the holidays with my family, just like I did before I went to Hogwarts.

Even though they were incredibly disappointed in me, my family seemed to have calmed down about my sorting by the time I got back from school. They still treated me different and refused to be seen in public with me, but it was nothing personal. I was a Gryffindor, and, daughter or not, Dillinghams didn't associate with Gryffindors. It was no surprise that my father gave me the money to buy the uniform myself so he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment.

Purchasing the uniform took a lot longer this time than it had the first time around. Without my family, I was unimportant to the salespeople. They just kept telling me to wait, and wait, and wait, until I offered to give them an extra tip if they would hurry.

When I finally got my uniform, I walked to the pub across the street where my family would be having lunch. They were seated at the bar, eating steak and rolls and drinking occasionally from silver goblets. I took a seat at the opposite end of the bar, the middle-aged man behind the counter glaring at me until my father called him over.

"I'm feeling a little charitable today, barkeep...fetch that little poor girl over there a drink and some soup. Put it on my tab,"

The man nodded and went behind a cloth divider that presumably separated the bar from the kitchen. When he emerged, he clutched a bowl of chicken and rice soup and a mug of coffee, which he plopped down in front of me.

"You're lucky good men like Master Dillingham show pity on little alley rats like you," He sneered, turning his back on me and disappearing into the kitchen once more. I took a swig of the mud-brown, day old, bitter coffee and grimaced. Good old Master Dillingham, indeed.

* * *

Like every year, my family attended the Malfoys' holiday ball. Any and every influential pureblood family was there, with exception of the ones declared blood traitors. My father insisted upon everyone wearing matching black robes with the family crest on the back and tall, heavy, black boots for the night. He wanted us to look put together and strong, but I knew that his nervousness to prove it only assured that we weren't.

We spent most of the night walking from family to family in our matching attire, greeting them with falsely pleasant smiles and smalltalk. My father looked relieved, for no one had said anything about my sorting yet. Of course, many families there _didn't _care about houses, but just as many did. When it seemed we had met with every prominent family, my father gestured toward the Malfoys and started off in their direction.

My breathing ceased and my organs contorted into knots as I spotted Draco next to his father. I trailed

behind the perfect walking formation of my family, hiding behind Acacia,hoping my father wouldn't notice. I winced as he turned around suddenly, glaring at me in frustration and annoyance. He reached to grab me and pull me back into my place next to Acacia, but instead I felt someone from behind grab my arm. The air I had held so tightly in my lungs released in a gasp as the hand, which I saw was no larger than my own, whirled me around to confront its owner.

Before me stood a rather short boy, around my age. His long black hair was combed and gelled away from his face. His eyes, the same inky black as his hair, were wide and glossy with very long lashes.

"You're Elena Dillingham, aren't you?"

"Yes..." I answered cautiously, folding my arms around my chest. I felt my fathers eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck, "Why?"

"You're in my house! You're a Gryffindor! I'm so glad to see another Gryffindor here! All the other kids seem to be Slytherins and such... Hey, maybe, when we go back to school, we should be friends!Wouldn't that be great? I'm not fitting in well, exactly. Kids don't seem too friendly there, I'm afraid. Not very talkative. I've seen you hanging around with Hermione Granger or Seamus Finnigan sometimes but you don't seem to have many friends...Oh, I'm sorry, that was very rude of me to say...Oh, by the way, I'm Jimmy Prewitt," He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and all of a sudden my father's eyes weren't the only ones burning holes in my skin. Jimmy spoke very loudly, nearly yelling, and the whole party had come to a standstill, staring at us. In rage, a stout, dark-haired man who I guessed to be Jimmy's father, grabbed him by the shoulder and cursed quietly, telling his son to keep his mouth shut.

My father became even more enraged, his eyebrows twitching. Acacia gritted her teeth. My mother only flinched. I shifted my glance to see the expressions on the faces of the party goers, each either in a sneer or completely emotionless. Just a few feet away, I could see the Malfoy family smirking in amusement at my family's embarrassment. My eyes met Draco's for a moment and he crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow at me and grinning tauntingly at me. I took one last look around the room before fleeing the scene, for once not caring about what my family thought.

The sun had already set behind the thick forest of evergreens and bare trunks, merely silhouettes under the violet sky. I sunk against the icy wall of the mansion, my face turned upward to the stars.

Outside, I felt strangely at home. I released my hair from the ridiculously high ponytail my mother had insisted upon my wearing and ran my fingers through it until it fell in the familiar, messy waves I was used to. Mustering a small laugh, I tried to lighten the mood for myself with a joke Seamus had told me one time, but even it wasn't that funny with the current circumstances.

I breathed in the fresh grass and noticed a whiff of a familiar smell I remembered from the city. Exhaust fumes? No, it wasn't as harsh. It had a peasant edge to it, but otherwise was smoky and industrial in flavor.

My eyes searched for the source of the smell. Just a few yards away from where I rested, leaning against the stone wall, was a tall, lanky girl staring off into the woods. A stream of smoke wafted off her cigarette and melted into the sky. She noticed me and turned my way, smiling as she stepped into the light of the lantern burning between us.

"'Ello there, love," she grinned, her violet-blue eyes gleaming from behind her black, purple, and blueberry colored bangs. As I watched her move into the light, I noticed that that was the only part of her hair that lay flat; The rest of it was teased up into little spikes all over the back if her head.

"Hello...who are you?" I asked suspiciously, backing up slightly.

"The name's Malice," Her grin widened, "And you're Elena,"

"How do you know, exactly?"

"I know a lot of things," She took another drag of her cigarette, "I guess you could say I know everything,"

"Everything?" I laughed, "Right."

"No, I'm serious," she said with a straight face.

"Of course you are," I agreed sarcastically, "Well if you knew _everything, _you'd know that those muggle cigarettes will kill you,"

"Cigarettes? Kill me?" Malice laughed, "I'm invincible, really. Its not like I'm going to get cancer and die,"

"Well, maybe you're 'invincible', but I'm not. Could you put that out if you're going to stay here and talk to me?"

She laughed and took one last drag before crushing the burning tip into the wall, the golden embers cascading to the floor like dying fireflies.

"Come on into the light, let me get a good look at you,"

I hesitated before taking a step closer, trying to determine the meaning behind the strange sparkle in her eyes. Those eyes were wild and reckless, sure, but still sane. Her grin widened even more, into a smile so big it was almost scary. No, it was _definitely _scary. It didn't help that her teeth were dangerously jagged, pointy, and an impossibly eye-blinding white. I winced, thinking of how painful it would be for her to bite her tongue on accident.

"I've always wanted to see you this age," she mused, looking up into the sky.

"What do you mean? Did you meet me before?"

"Yeah, I did...you wouldn't remember though,"

"Oh," I sighed, "So what are you doing here?"

"Meeting you, aren't I?" Malice chuckled.

"You can't just make things simple and give me a real answer, can you?

"Nope," She said simply, "Hey, Elena..."

"Yeah?"

"You want to go for a ride?"

"In what, your multicolored fantastic star-shooting time machine?" If she wasn't going to make sense, I didn't have to either.

"No, silly. Even though that would be _awesome_. I mean a ride on my broom,"

I hadn't noticed it before, but a silver and black broomstick rested on the wall behind her. I really was considering going; After all, it wasn't like I would have anything else to do. Besides, my family would probably be glad to have me gone so I wouldn't embarrass them. Even though I just barely met Malice, she was definitely part of the "family". Or, at least, from a family my own would approve of since she was here. That meant she was safe, right? The adventurous side of me argued with the practical side, and they came to an agreement: I would go with Malice.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Anywhere you want"

"Well, where _could _you take me?"

Malice stared up into the glistening sky, smiling madly at some joke I obviously wasn't in on.

"Across the universe,"

"...Just take me wherever you most like to go,"

"Where I most like to go? That might be a little shocking for you. Maybe my second favorite. I know you'll grow to like it,"

"All right, then"

We mounted on the broomstick and rose into the rich colors of the night sky. I had only rode a broom a few times before, but I had the correct balance down. We flew eastward through the crisp air at an outrageous speed. Before I knew it, we were above London, lit up brightly with lampposts & Christmas lights. She slowed down as we reached downtown, ducking into an alleyway and stopping the broom. We dismounted, and I looked around, puzzled.

"This is your second favorite place in the world?"

"Yep" She smiled proudly, "Lots of great things happen in this alleyway. And, you see that door?"

"Yeah..."

"Behind that door," She grinned, "Is the most marvelous scientist to ever exist,"

"If the next Einstein is behind that door," I questioned, "Why are we out here in an alley?"

"We can't go in, silly! She's working. We can't interrupt her. Its just about now that she's making a great discovery, and we can't disturb her,"

"You're... weird," I mumbled. I really couldn't think of anything else to say,"

"I know. I'm most certainly weird," Malice agreed, "But I know _everything, _you know, and you barely can comprehend anything, really. At least, now you can't. And I'll admit, I'm rather enjoying it,"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

Malice laughed and rolled up her sleeve, taking a look at what appeared to be a watch. In reality, it was more like a thick, metal armband, adorned with little purple and blue light up buttons. As I examined it closer, I noticed that it had four digital displays along with the one face a clock usually has. Malice noticed my interest and quickly slid her sleeve back over the watch.

"It seems its almost time to be getting back," she smirked, "Not like you ever have to worry about getting back late with me around,"

"I get it, you're a fast flyer," I rolled my eyes, "You're very arrogant, you know that?"

"Of course I know I'm arrogant. I know _everything," _she laughed, "And, by the way, its not the best idea to call your only ride home arrogant,"

"Arrogance. Again. And I know you wouldn't leave me here," Actually, I had no doubt that she probably would, but I tried my luck.

"You say that all the time," she chucked, mounting the broom. I noticed how much it matched the design of the watch. In fact, her whole outfit seemed to center around it.

"I say that all the time?" I asked as I took my place behind her, "You're completely insane,"

"I can't argue with you there, Elena," Malice whispered, launching us over the city and back towards the Malfoy mansion.

This time, instead of flying over the forest, we flew through it. At first, the speed was dizzying. I clung tightly to her with one hand and the broomstick with the other. She slowed down considerably, and the world seemed strangely quiet and unmoving. The stream next to the house ceased to flow below us, the scent of evergreen swirling around me as I stared at the stars and satelites.

We circled over the mansion, speed increasing once more, and I closed my eyes. The scent changed, became sharper, then dry and musky, then back again. The air seemed to change too. Warm and humid, hot and dry, cool and crisp. I felt rain against my face and shut my eyes tighter, nuzzling my numbed face into Malice's coat.

"Open your eyes, love!" she laughed.

I no longer felt the rain, so I forced my head up and my eyes open. My head spun, but not because of the physical speed. The forest, which before has been all evergreen and bare trees, was now bright and green, with fresh grass on the ground instead of snow. It was daytime, and white, puffy clouds stood still in the sky.

"The sun is up, the sky is blue, its beautiful, and so are you..." Malice sung, and I laughed out loud. I really was losing my mind.

The leaves on the trees turned orange and rapidly fell to the ground The sky constantly shifted from day to night, the sun jumping back and forth across the sky. I looked to the floor, covered with snow, and more white flakes started to fall from above. They froze in place in the air, as did we, before they shot back up into the sky and the trodden leaves on to woodland floor repaired themselves and flung back onto their branches, turning green once more. Winter, fall, summer, spring, and winter again. The broom lowered and we dismounted. Now, the solid ground felt more unreal than the sky.

I looked up at the stone mansion, laughing hysterically. Whatever had just happened, I thought it was fantastic! I chuckled, eyes closed, leaning against the wall until I calmed down. But when I opened my eyes and turned around to ask her how she did it, she was gone.

I entered the mansion again, wondering where Malice had gone off to. I had an idea, of course but it wasn't as much _where _she had gone off to, but why she had come in the first place. Whatever her deal was, I hoped I could just blend into the crowd for the rest of the night. After all, it had been at least two hours sing I left with Malice. I figured things would have calmed down by then.

Trying not to draw attention to myself proved absolutely useless, it seemed, because the whole room was completely still and fixated on me when I entered the room, as if they had stood there and waited for me that whole time. Scowling, I marched through the crowd to the other side of the room, where the washrooms were. I simply stared at myself in the mirror,trying to smooth out my windblown hair. When it seemed at least a good five minutes passed, the sounds outside resumed and I exited the washroom, looking for a quiet place to sit down and wait for the party to end. It seemed all the chairs were full, so I decided upon leaning against the wall.

My eyes scanned the room back and forth, carefully examining the faces of the party goers. I caught glances of my family talking with the Malfoys through the crowd, Draco laughing with Acacia over some joke I didn't hear, before he caught my glance. I immediately stopped staring and looked at the ceiling, draped in emerald velvet for the occasion. I was missing the starry ceiling of the Hogwarts dining hall already.

When I resumed looking through the crowed, I saw Draco weaving through it and towards me. Strangely, he was smiling. Not that sadistic smirk he wore most of the time, but the genuine, honest smile he used to wear all those years that we were friends. He emerged from the crowd in front of me and nearly laughed his ass off, before calming down and leaning against the wall next to me.

"You know, tantrums where you stomp out of the room are _much _more effective when you don't turn around and stomp right back in as soon as you're out the door,"

"What?"

"That was pretty hilarious, though, I'll admit, if you were going for funny,"

"I wasn't," I shook my head, "But, while you're talking to me, I have a question for you,"

"Go right ahead,"

"Before Hogwarts," I began, "you were so worried. So afraid of being shunned if you didn't make it into Slytherin. But you did, Draco, and I didn't. And now you're shunning me. It doesn't make that much sense. Why?"

"Well, I'm obviously not shunning you, seeing as we're talking _now_,"

"No, I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about, you know, at school and around our families and the lot. It doesn't make sense, Draco. You were my best friend, my only friend, and you _left me._"

"Its just the way things work, Elena," he sighed, "Nothing personal. You know I would talk to you if I could, but... I can't. Maybe, one day, I'll figure this all out and we can be friends again, but its complicated, Elena. You're lucky you don't have to make decisions like this."

"Lucky?" I laughed, shaking my head and staring at the floor. Draco took one last look at me and left to join his family. Lucky. There was nothing lucky about being left alone.


End file.
